Demigods and Techno-Organics
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Jack wakes up outside Camp Halfblood with only memory of his name. What happened to Jack? What does this have to do with his Dad and the Autobots?
1. Awakened

**Author's Note:** I've had this idea running in my head for quite a while but didn't have time to write it out until recently. Enjoy.

Awakened

The first thing that he remembered was his name: Jackson "Jack" Darby. As the raven-haired boy got to his feet in spite of his swimming head, he looked out over the expanse of strawberry fields and spotted a large blue farmhouse in the distance. _Maybe I can find some help there._ Something about the entire area gave off a soothing vibe, and tired as he was, Jack was eager to find a place and sleep. Suddenly, Jack's mind was flooded with pain signals as he walked past what seemed to be an invisible line. He soldiered on, in spite of every muscle screaming for him to stop. Finally, when Jack made it to the Big House porch, he collapsed, the sound of frantic feet and, if he wasn't mistaken, hoofbeats the last thing Jack heard before unconsciousness claimed him.

Dreams weren't normally fun for Jack. When he was younger, the boy was terrified of a beastly imagine that would come to him in the darkness and terrify the poor boy. Purple and glowing with an aura of death about him, this creature normally terrified Jack, but he hadn't had such vivid nightmares since he was about five or six. That all changed while he was unconscious however. The creature laughed at him and grew into a monstrous stone form with purple lines of energy along his form.

"You don't remember me." The massive creature boomed. "Do you, child?"

Jack glared at the creature. Something about it seemed very familiar and screamed, 'I will kill you all!' Jack felt his muscles tense as the dream changed. Strange robots were fighting. The blue and red one caught Jack's attention first because he held a massive sword in his servo- easily three times taller than the mech-and cut a mountain in half with a single slice! Jack didn't have time to gape at the sight because the two massive blocks of sheared stone began to bleed a metallic purple substance. As the liquid oozed toward the mech, Jack tried to call out and warn him. Before Jack could however, the liquid wrapped the mech in a cocoon.

After a few seconds, the chrysalis broke open. The once heroic mech's optics now were tainted a deep shade of violet. The bot snarled and looked around, searching for prey. Jack followed the monster's gaze and spotted a blue female tangling with purple robot clones. Jack growled and yanked at his invisible restraints as the dark presence behind him egged him on with mocking laughter determined to keep her from becoming like this monster's fist victim and ran for her. Before Jack could reach her, however, he woke up.

Tears stung in the teens eyes as he sat up and felt a paralyzing ache in his chest. "…Arcee."

A girl with bright blonde hair and tanned skin looked at Jack with a analytical expression as she walked over with a cup of what looked like apple juice and offered it to him.

"Drink," the girl said with a stern expression.

Jack gingerly took the glass and started to sip. The "apple juice" had a sweet metallic taste to it that was vaguely familiar. As Jack downed the last of the glass. The blonde just smiled mischievously. A nervousness fell over Jack. He looked at the glass and quickly threw it. When the glass shattered, Jack shot out of the bed and glared at the girl.

"What the Pit did you just give me?!" Jack asked with a glare.

The girl's eyes narrowed. Storm grey clouds began to swirl in her eyes as she glared at him. "That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry butt?" She asked. "That was Nectar, drink of the gods."

Jack got up and laughed at her. Then, he seemed to lose his balance and stumble. Jack looked at the blonde and rattled off a series of epithets, "Earthshaker, Wise One, He Who Thunders, The Drunkard, The Quick One, The Ram, The Dove, The Smith, the Hearth, The Queen of Heaven, Lady of Harvest, The Huntress, and The Shining One."

The blonde looked at him surprised and nodded, "Impressive; if you had to guess, who would you say my parent is?"

Jack sighed, "Thirst for knowledge overrules introductions." Jack began to pace. He shook his head with a small smile on his face after about a lap of pacing. "Athena…" Jack mumbled quietly. He looked at the girl and walked for the door. _So sure of herself…_ A voice spoke in Jack's mind as he opened the door. Jack just nodded. Something inside him was calmed by the voice; the exact opposite of what one might expect.

Jack turned to the girl. "I'm Jack." He said as he offered her a hand.

"Annabeth," The girl said as she took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

Jack frowned for a moment. When his hand rested on a warm piece of metal in his pocket, Jack felt a jolt. Then, he looked Annabeth in the eyes. "Let's see if you are truly your mother's daughter." Jack challenged. "Meet me in the arena in fifteen minutes."

Jack smiled as he walked into the armory. Something about the swords made him relax as he thought of the impending battle. When Jack tried the swords however, he was a little annoyed to find none of them were balanced for him. They were way too light. Jack laughed as he picked up the heaviest sword in the training armory and gave it a few practice swings. Flashes of the blue and red mech cleaving a mount in twain with his massive blade ran through Jack's mind. The memory filled Jack with the energy of anticipation.

When Jack saw Annabeth in her armor with her dagger held out from her side, he felt a moment of fear. Something about her gaze told Jack he had gone too far with questioning Annabeth's parentage. Jack shook the fear away and took his stance: knees bent, slightly forward with the sword held out in front of him between his eyes. Annabeth looked at him with her dagger held in her right hand. Then, Jack feigned a charge. When Annabeth was close enough, Jack swung his sword low. Annabeth flipped in the air and landed behind Jack. The boy took his sword, spun, and struck hard with the momentum of the spin added to the force of his attack. The blow knocked Annabeth back, but she deflected a portion of the energy with the flat of her dagger. Jack smiled and started striking faster. Annabeth could barely keep pace with her opponent. Finally, Annabeth smiled and donned her Yankee's cap.

When she vanished, Jack grumbled, "Slag!" He shook his head. _How did I get myself into this?_

Jack closed his eyes and focused. Listening to his surroundings, Jack heard the footsteps in the sand quicken behind him and spun. The boy halted his deadly swing only when Annabeth shrieked and quickly removed her cap.

"Pride with be your downfall, Daughter of Athena." Jack said with a voice and tone that seemed much older than him. "Work to tame it. Otherwise, you will underestimate your enemy and give yourself a quick death."

As Annabeth walked away stunned, Jack shook the vapors from his head and went for a run to think. _Where did that come from?_ Jack thought. The tone and seriousness of his voice reminded Jack of his father.

His father…Jack only had hazy memories of the man. A warm glow of power and protectiveness enveloped the boy as he tried to reach past the locks on his mind. In that embrace of warm comfort, Jack saw him Mom and Dad talking.

" _I have to go back, June." The man said to his wife._

 _June looked at him in confusion. "What about Jack?!" She growled. "You know without you here Zeus will certainly try to kill him. Do I need to remind you how the Greek and Roman demigods tried to kill each other?"_

 _The man looked at his w_ ife _and pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace. "I'm Lord of Light, my dear. Even at his weakest, Jack would be able to handle The King of the Greco-Roman Pantheon."_

 _June nodded. "To keep him safe and just to make me feel better, we're moving to a little town in Nevada called Jasper after you…" She trailed off as moisture stood in her eyes. "It's isolated and not likely to have monsters."_

 _The god nodded to his wife. "I'll come back when I can." He promised. "I need to go back to Cybertron."_

 _June gave him a brave smile. "Primus, don't make me hunt you down."_

 _The god laughed at her. "We are Bonded." He told her as he began to melt into bright blue light. "I will always be with you. I love you, June Darby."_

Jack stumbled back as the memory faded back into the recesses of his mind. The boy shook his head vehemently and glared at nothing in particular for a moment. He wanted to be mad at his Dad, but Primus was ailing between the time he left and now, recovering from a war brought by his creations. In that moment, Jack saw in his mind the burning red optics of Megatron. _Next time we meet, Megatron,_ Jack thought with his fists clinched angrily at his side, _Your aft is mine!_ With the rage boiling in him, Jack needed someone to talk to, but the boy had a feeling that no one would be able to understand his predicament. Then, there was the idea that Zeus would try to come after Jack with everything he had. Jack shivered. He DID NOT want another bullseye on his head; he already had one from Megatron.

With these thoughts swirling in his mind, Jack did not notice the sound of horse hooves and jumped when Chiron spoke.

"What is on your mind, my boy?" The while stallion Centaur asked Jack calmly.

Jack gave a bitter laugh. "I don't think you would understand, sir." Jack shrugged. "…but I've got nothing to lose, so I know who my Dad is."

Chiron looked at him in surprise. "I had guessed you would be Big Three material."

Jack shook his head. "Not even close…" Jack's eyes glowed Energon blue as he stood. "Chiron," Jack spoke softly as to not alert anyone around him. "You know of the Romans?" The Wise Centaur only gave a startled nod before Jack continued. "My Dad, he's not even from this planet." Jack sighed. "For my safety, I need to leave Camp and go back to my friends before Zeus gets word that I'm here and tries to destroy me in jealous rage."

Chiron smiled at Jack. "At least stay for the night and allow the Hermes Cabin to see you off in the morning."

Jack nodded, "Alright, Chiron."

Jack took a jog around the camp and noticed the rock wall. _That could give me a challenge…_ Jack thought as he watched the wall disgorge lava and other contents. Jack smiled. Compared to Decepticons, this Wall was cake. For some reason, Jack thought of Miko as he climbed up the wall. _Just the adrenaline rush she would love…_ Jack thought as he gradually scaled the wall at a quicker pace than newcomers were expected to move on the wall. When Jack made it one lap up and down the wall, he decided to take a look around the camp. The archery range looked like it would have been fun, but a warning in Jack's gut told him not to try as an image of him frying a target with an Energon blast made the teen chuckle softly to himself.

Finally after a day of looking around the camp, Jack shook his head and smiled, _The SAFE could do all this, and I would be able to train with Arcee and not have to worry about the other demigods mistaking her for one of Hephaestus' malfunctioning automatons._ The thought of Arcee made Jack think of the others at base. _I wonder if they know where I am._ Jack continued to think of the possibilities as a wave of unexpected tiredness took him.

Walking into the Hermes Cabin, Jack was given a sleeping bag and settled down for a nap. When Jack's head hit the pillow, he almost instantly was made aware of of sound of a hammer swinging. Jack was confused for a moment. _As he walked closer to the sound, Jack became aware that he was in a massive workshop. Thinking about this from a Greek perspective, Jack called, "Hephaestus?"_

 _A dry feminine laugh echoed through the chamber. "He wishes he could forge like me."_

 _Jack froze as a femme walked out of the shadows of her workshop. The gleaming golden hammer in her right servo made Jack pale. "The Forge of…" Jack looked up at the femme's faceplate. "Solus Prime?!"_

 _She nodded. "It is nice to finally meet you, little brother."_

 _Jack felt like he was going to pass out if that was even possible in a dream. "Little brother?" Jack echoed._

" _Of course! You are a Son of Primus." Solus said as she kissed Jack's cheek and continued speaking, "To celebrate the occasion, I forged a little something just for you, Jack."_

Jack woke up with a start. He looked around the room and was about to pass off the dream as just a really bizarre result of the previous day's events when he noticed a sword leaning against the far wall in an area apart from the rest of the kids in the Hermes Cabin. This sword looked a lot like the Star Saber shrunk down to fit in a human hand. It was beautifully crafted but would have seemed impractical to anyone who looked at it because the sword was easily twice Jack's height. Slowly, Jack took the sword. Once he got a feel for it, Jack was pleased to find it felt natural in his hand and was balanced perfectly.

Looking around to make sure everyone in the cabin was still asleep, Jack closed his eyes and focused on the road outside of the camp's borders. The sword glowed brightly with energy as Jack felt the Key link his body to the sword. Then, Jack vanished from the cabin and appeared right where he pictured a moment before. Jack felt his legs wobble and hit his knees. "Frag, that's intense!"

Laughter greeted Jack's ears. _I should have warned you about Transwarping, Jack._

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the heads up, sis." Jack growled as he fought to keep the contents in his stomach down. Without really thinking about it, Jack put a finger to his ear, keying a comm. unit. "Ratchet…I need a bridge at my coordinates, please."

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Next Time:** Jack tells the Bots about his hidden family ties to their race.


	2. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

Annabeth started awake in the middle of the night. The Daughter of Athena swore she heard something come from the Hermes Cabin. Annabeth sighed as she got up, sure to not rouse her siblings and walked out of the Athena Cabin in her PJs. Looking out toward cabin that sparked her curiosity with critical eyes. Suddenly, there was a flash. Annabeth's mind snapped back to look toward Thalia's Pine and watched the stranger walk out of the borders. _Is he insane?!_ The blonde thought as she sprinted to the border to stop the kid from making a perhaps fatal mistake.

Thinking quickly, Annabeth picked up her pace after the boy. She froze and stared in shock as she watched the raven-haired boy stand next to the near side of the road that that ran by the strawberry fields around the camp. _What is he doing?_ Annabeth thought as she watched him stop and rest. Annabeth took a moment to study Jack. He seemed fit and well kept for a demigod. For a moment, she wondered who his parent was. The teen was well acquainted with battle but didn't have the bloodlust of an Ares kid. Jack wasn't her brother because she was sure he didn't have the Athena Fatal Flaw: Pride. Continuing in the mental process of elimination, Annabeth finally came up with no answer and nothing bothered an Athena child than a question with no answer. That brought up another question to Annabeth's mind. _Where did the sword come from?_ The Wise Girl thought as she looked the sword over. The blade was meticulously crafted, and for a moment, Annabeth considered if the blade came from Hephaestus. A glance at the sword dispelled that theory. The weapon was clearly not forged from Celestial Bronze because the blade was a metallic grey. _Who was Jack?_

Annabeth was about to call out to Jack and ask him what he was doing when the teen did something that shocked her. Jack put his finger to his ear and began to talk! _Styx!_ Annabeth thought in panic, thinking that Jack was keying up an ea piece connected to his phone. _Doesn't this guy know anything?!_

"Ratchet," Jack called into an unseen phone. "I need a bridge at my coordinates, please."

Annabeth glared at Jack and donned her Yankee's cap. _I can't let him_ _get back to whoever he's going to report this to!_ Annabeth thought as she made sure to silently follow Jack onto whatever bridge he talked about. Annabeth jumped back in shock when a large green swirling vortex appeared out of thin air. _Impossible!_ Annabeth's mind screamed in rejection of what she saw even as she climbed into the strange portal.

On the other side of the Groundbridge, Jack's instincts pinged. The teen looked back at the Groundbridge as he felt his grip tighten around the hilt of his gift from Solaris Prime in preparation to attack. "Something's not right…" Jack mumbled as he looked at the sword. Gradually, the blade retreated into Jack's right arm as Jack's nerves base-lined back to normal. _It's just leftovers from that strange camp._

Ratchet's voice broke Jack's focus when he spoke."By the Allspark! Jack, how did you do that?!"

Jack mentally cursed his luck and shivered unconsciously at the mention of the Allspark. _Why does that bother me so much?_ Jack questioned. He knew the Allspark was important but couldn't remember WHY it was so important. All Jack knew was that mentioning the artifact always made him extremely uncomfortable. "Look…Ratchet." Jack said as he held up his hands so as to not startle the resident CMO anymore than Jack already had. "I think I can explain, but I would feel better if everyone was here when I did, including Mom." Jack said as looked Ratchet in the optics while the teen spoke to him.

Jack turned to walk up to the human area, but Ratchet looked at the teen in worry and cleared his volcalizer. "At least, let me scan you, Jack." Ratchet said with a surprising amount of care.

Jack turned and walked over to the medic without another word though he wasn't exactly sure what the medic would hope to accomplish by scanning him. With another long sigh, Jack held his arms to his side and tried not to look at the device in Ratchet's servo. As the beam ran over Jack's form, the teen tensed. He could feel the beam running over every inch of his body. In spite of being fully clothed while the light passed over him, Jack couldn't help the wave of self-consciousness that flooded his mind in those brief seconds.

"What did you do, Ratchet?' Jack asked as he walked over to the medic while the old bot puzzled over the results of the scan.

Ratchet waved off his concern. "There's nothing to worry about, Jack." The medic assured him. "It was only a basic scan of your systems." Ratchet suddenly frowned as an anomaly warning sounded from the device. Ratchet tapped his metal chin in thought as he looked from the machine to Jack and back again in confusion.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Jack asked nervously as a slight shiver ran down his spine. 'Oh, and please don't say 'By the Allspark!' again." Jack said as he looked at Ratchet. "The phrase makes me uncomfortable."

Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at Jack's unease. _Why would a Cybertronian turn of phrase make Jack uncomfortable?_

As if it wanted to offer an answer to the old bot, Ratchet's scanner started beeping. "That's odd." Ratchet mumbled as he hooked the scanner to the computer to look over the results more closely. After a few moments of silence, Ratchet looked at Jack in shock. "Your internal struts are producing blood AND Energon!"

Jack shrugged, initially not catching the last part of Ratchet's exclamation. "Most animals that have it produce blood in their bones, including humans, Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at Jack and shook his helm. "I doubt they produce Energon naturally though." Ratchet said calmly.

Jack looked at him in shock as the teen heard familiar laughter and groaned. "Annabeth, take off the fragging hat!"

Ratchet gave the raven-haired teen a confused expression as the boy seemed to swear at empty air and nearly jumped when another human, female with blonde hair and grey eyes, seemed to just appear behind Jack. "Wha-?"

Jack sighed, "Ratchet, this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

The young demigoddess looked at Ratchet in stunned silence as her hand twitched over her knife. She looked at the Cybertronian medic as her thoughtful eyes scanned the bot. "Not one of Hephaestus' machines…" She mumbled to herself. "There are no seams except at the joints." She looked at Ratchet's optics and mumbled, "What are you?"

"What are you?" He questioned sternly. "From what I was able to glean from Optimus' studies of human history, Athena was a Virgin Goddess. In fact, her most famous temple, The Parthenon, translates to 'Place of the Virgin'." Ratchet smirked as Annabeth's face reddened, and she wisely backed down.

Jack felt his blood and Energon, if Ratchet's scan could be trusted, boil. "They are living beings, you glitch!" Jack spat as his eyes glowed menacingly at the Child of Athena. As soon as the anger rose, it left Jack again.

"What has a twist in your breeches?" She asked before she noticed the building and looked up in shock at the ceiling in amazement.

Jack shook his head to clear the remaining anger from his mind. _Where did that come from?_ Jack asked himself in confusion, slightly unnerved by the sudden burst of anger. Jack decided it would be best to stay away from Annabeth lest he risk anther outburst. Soon, Jack found himself in the back of the base. He walked around the halls and stumbled into a massive room. Something drew Jack to the center of the room. He spotted numerous artifacts and massive tubes. Seeing them, Jack started to backpedal. In his mind, Jack heard a soothing voice.

 _Do not fear, Little Brother._ Solus said with a kind aura to her words that made Jack relax. _These weapons are_ _inert._ The Femme Prime told Jack. _The Decepticon workmanship is insulting._

Jack couldn't help laughing at The Master Artificer's appraisal of enemy might.

"You haven't met Megatron." Jack was surprised when he felt the Prime's presence shrink at the name "Megatron". "What did I say?" Jack asked aloud in confusion.

 _I have history with Megatron's namesake._ Solus whispered. _Megatronus betrayed his brothers, Primus, and me to join with Unicron._

Jack shivered as the image of Arcee betraying, shooting, and offlining her fellow Autobots under Megatron the Warlord's orders went through his mind. In the back of his mind, Jack knew it wasn't real, but the thought was still enough to make the young demigod dry heave in disgust. Once Jack recovered from the shock he sighed and mentally responded, _I'm sorry, Solus._ Jack looked around and smiled when he spotted the golden forge. _You want to help me create a body?_ Jack asked as he reached for the Forge. Jack felt strange when he hefted the hammer above his head.

 _I'm helping you, Little Brother._ Solus said with a bubbly tone rolling off of her voice as she explained the odd sensation in Jack's arms to the teen in his mind. _Without the assistance of my Creation Matrix, you couldn't hope to build a functional Cybertronian shell._

Jack nodded and started hammering on the scrap metal he was using as raw material. The sound of the Forge rang through the base as Jack hammered away with care at the project before him. Annabeth watched Jack work as she leaned against a massive door frame. Hours ticked by outside Jack's mind, but the teen remained focused on his project. Strangely, the teen worked without breaking to eat or take a rest. He just worked on what amounted to a Cybertronian bodysuit. When the body was finished, Jack smiled and gently set the hammer, which shrank to fit his hands, down head first and backed away to admire his handiwork.

As Jack looked over his work for a final time, the Groundbridge activated. Jack sighed. Somehow, he could feel apprehension in the Arcee's Spark and turned to find and talk to the femme. Before Jack could find the femme, she found him. Arcee eyed the Forge of Solus Prime in shock. It was small enough to be manipulated by human hands! She looked between the Forge and Jack repeatedly before her optics settled on her partner with a glare.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack tapped his chin for a moment. Then, his eyes literally lit up a brilliant Energon blue. Jack mumbled, "I knew I forgot something." Then, he calmly picked up the Forge. The gears below the head of the hammer glowed and spun just as they did while Optimus upgraded the Groundbridge into a Spacebridge.

 _Impossible!_ Arcee's processor spat, yet the evidence was right there in her human partner/charge's hands.

A blue beam shot from the Forge into Jack's eyes. Arcee moved to block the beam, but the beam faded before Arcee could react. Arcee stared in shock. Instead of crying out in pain from the blinding light, Jack only smirked and shouted, "Link start!"

Jack's eyes continued to glow as the body on the birth sat up and got of the birth. Arcee pointed her blaster at the mech body. The body held up its servos. Then, it mouthed, "Arcee, it's me!" Arcee looked down where the femme's adios told her the voice was coming from and felt her optics widen as Jack looked up at her. "I can explain. The first part of which is: Primus is my Sire,"

Arcee promptly glitched, her metal chassis crashing loudly to the floor as she fell.

 **Please Read and Review. I'm still not sure where to go with this story. Input will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
